Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Bobsled Bonanza |after = Whack a Zombie}} Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick is a Pool mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition where both plants and zombies are twice as fast as normal. There is a high concentration of Pole Vaulting Zombies on this level. This mini-game is not available in the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions. Icons ZNZQ iPad.PNG|iPad icon. PC Quick.png|PC icon. Fast XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon. Nimble ios.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon. Strategies :See Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick/Strategies. Snow Peas, Kernel-pults, Ice-shrooms, and Winter Melons are useful here because they slow down and paralyze the zombies, as the zombies move faster than normal. Tall-nuts are also useful because they block the jumping zombies: Pole Vaulting Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies. Split Peas and Gloom-shrooms can also be used instead of Tall-nuts because they can still attack Pole Vaulting Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombie after jumping over them. Planting cheap plants, like the Lily Pad and Sunflower, can stall the jumping zombies if necessary. You can also use your strategy for a normal Pool level and strategies against Pole Valuting Zombies, but you should beware of the speed that the level is played. Gallery ZNZQ AT ACTION.png|Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick in action. Zombie Yeti Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick. Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick.JPG|By . Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick 2.JPG|By Someone456. Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick 3.jpg|By Someone456. ZombieQuickStarfruit.PNG|Starfruit Strategy by . Star856190's Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Strategy.png|Strategy by . ZNZQ 1.png|Pease Strategy by . s3.png|No sunflower strategy. starnimble 2.png|Another starfruit strategy by . ZNZQ.png|A strategy involving Winter Melons and Cattails. Screen Shot 2015-05-16 at 2.39.21 pm.png|Strategy by . Trivia *The only thing not sped up is the music. *Using a speedhack can make any level as fast as this one. **A speedhack can also make this level's speed normal. *The name is a reference to Jack Be Nimble, an English nursery rhyme. *In this level, zombies slowed down by freezing plants move at the speed of themselves on a normal level. **This indicates that the zombies move at 2X speed. *The mini-game icon pictures Pole Vaulting Zombie. *Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, It's Raining Seeds, and Bobsled Bonanza are the only mini-games that have four flags. *According to the LawnStrings, this mini-game's unused name is "Zombies on Speed", speed being slang for amphetamine, methamphetamine and substituted amphetamines, all of which are illegal drugs. *If the player uses a cheat engine, he or she will find that it closely resembles the speed hack. *Using a cheat engine, this mini-game can be played in normal speed by adjusting the speed to 0.5 using speed hack. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, the Turbo Button can be used to speed up any level, and can be toggled at will, although it will turn off if a zombie is too close to the player's house or at the end of any level, although the Turbo Button can still be used at these times. See also *Mini-games *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie Category:Pool mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Levels with four flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels